


The wrong brother

by I_like_cowboahs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, accepting feelings, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_cowboahs/pseuds/I_like_cowboahs





	The wrong brother

Yoosung smiled happily as he walked up to his dorm, grabbing the door handle- he knew it would be unlocked because Saeran, his lovely boyfriend, was most likely over.

As he stepped inside, he instantly felt sick to his stomach- for more reasons than one.

The whole dorm smelled of weed and alcohol, and Yoosung knew he was probably going to get introuble for that. Of maybe not since most college kids smoked- either way, he was paranoid.

As he walked further into his dorm, he stopped dead in his tracks, his heart sinking as he heard a moan.

A name.

"Saeran~"

Yoosung couldn't breathe. He felt like his heart was being shredded into a million, billion pieces. Who was Saeran with? Who was moaning his name like that?

"Yes~ mmn~..."

That was Saeran's voice. Yoosung felt rage bubbling up inside of him, and began taking shaky steps forward towards where the noise was coming from- the couch. The same couch the two of them had had sex on before.

 

"S-Saeran..." He choked out quietly, but apparently loud enough to alert the pair- Saeran and some guy he didn't know- making out and grinding against each other on the couch. Each of them has bright hickeys- and that made Yoosung feel absolutely sick.

"Yoosung....you aren't supposed to be home yet."

Those words hit Yoosung like a bullet in the chest- Saeran had been planning this, amd he wasn't going to tell him. How many times had he done this before?

"Um....should I go..?"

"Yeah....I'll text you."

I'll text you. I'll text you. Those words echoed over and over in Yoosung's mind as the other man left, Saeran giving him a little slap on the ass as he got off his lap.

"How does it feel?" Saeran asked, sounding smug- but Yoosung could hear the faint emotion in his voice. He knew him well enough. At least....he thought he did. 

"Wh-What...?" Yoosung managed to choke out, finally feeling the tears that had been flowing down his face since he heard the first moan. This hurt so much- how could Saeran do this to him? He though he loved him.

"You heard me. How does it fucking feel?" He could tell that Saeran was getting mad, and the squeak of the couch told him that he was coming closer.

"I-I don't understand....wh-wh-why would you do this to me..?" Yoosung choked out, clenching his fists as he stared down at the ground- he couldn't even look at Saeran right now.

"Because you've been sleeping with my brother."

Yoosung was confused. What? Sleeping with....with Saeyoung? Is that what Saeran thought? Was he not allowed to hang out with his best friend every once in awhile?

"Th-That's not true..... I've told you before that we're just friends!" He exclaimed, and before he knew what hit him he was pinned to the wall, a hand on his neck.

"Liar. You fucking liar!" Saeran shouted, pure vemon in his voice- he was definitely having an episode from all of this. "You've been fucking my brother- so how does it feel to be cheated on? Does it hurt?" Yoosung could feel the hand around his neck tightening. "Does it break your little whore heart that I'm treating you exactly how you're treating me?" 

"S-Saeran- I-I ha-aven't been-" Yoosung was cut off as Saeran released his neck, causing him to take in gulps of air, his throat aching.

"Don't stand there and lie to me..." Saeran growled out, his voice shaking- he was struggling to stay agressive. "I know what you've been doing....e-every time you go over there. Every fucking time!"

"Saeran...." Yoosung started, his heart breaking at how upset his boyfriend sounded- if he could even call him that anymore. Suddenly- the urge to release all of the pent up anger he had at Saeran was released, and Yoosung started screaming.

"You sit here all fucking day while I go to school- studying hard to get a good job so we can have a good life! What do you do? Sit on your ass all day- smoke weed that you get from god knows where, drink beer, and fuck other dudes right on my couch because your paranoid ass thinks I've been cheating?! Saeyoung is my besy friend! I go to him to hang out or help me study- not once have we fucked or even thought about it! But now- now I fucking wish I'd been cheating! I wish I was with Saeyoung instead because he wouldn't treat me like this! Clearly I picked the wrong fucking brother-!"

Yoosung was cut off as a loud slap echoed through the dorm, a heavy sob following it. Saeran.....hit him. He hit him.

"Yoosung....I didn't mean to do that- I'm sor-"

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Yoosung..."

"No! Fucking- call that little slut back- I'm leaving! We're done! I.....I hope you're happy-!" Yoosung screamed through his sobs, tearing himself away from Saeran as he felt him try and grab his arm.

"I can fix this-!"

And that was the last thing Yoosung heard before he slammed the door and began running- he had to get away from Saeran. Far away.

And he knew only one person could cheer him up.


End file.
